Mommy Dearest
by bohegirl
Summary: Bella is now one of the Cullens, but theres a new member joining the clan, is someone having a baby?
1. Chapter 1

**I know this chapter is short but it's the first one and it's just to get everything established, please review if you like it!**

I had come to know Rose quite well these past fifty years or so. I could tell by the look on her face that she wanted to start jumping up and down with joy, maybe even cry if she could, but she didn't. No she just held it in and let out a little shiver of happiness as we signed the final papers.

Of course it was under Esme and Carlisle's names, but even so to Rosalie this little mirical was going to be hers. She was determined to be perfect for her.

I was excited as well, I couldn't stop squeezing Edwards hand, he had a slightly pained look on his face, it still amazed me sometimes that I could cause him harm if I wasn't careful. He smiled down at me, his megawatt grin almost making me squint.

"Look at the lady." He whispered into my ear so only I could hear. I turned my attention back to the social worker who was busy filling out the paper work. She was having a hard time sitting still and her smile was growing with every passing second, she let out a little yelp of joy and I almost lost it. I buried my face into Edward's jacket hoping no one would see me laughing.

Jasper was so overwhelmed with excitement from all of us that he was letting a little leak through onto our unsuspecting human acquaintance. He was practically bouncing up and down in the corner; he excused himself after few a more seconds of grinning like an idiot. I decided to join him.

"Oh my god that was brutal." He gasped as I closed the wood door silently behind me; I let my weight fall onto it for support.

"Yeah, sorry about that man." He nodded. We stayed silent for a minute just listening to the conversation taking place on the other side of the door. The social worker was showing Esme and Carlisle were to sign properly.

"So, a baby." Jasper began hesitantly.

"Yeah, should be quite a change for us." We were all really stoked to have a baby joining our family though jasper was still little prude, he was scared that something bad would happen to her, after all she was going to be living with a bunch of vampires.

"Remind me why we had to come all the way to France just to get a baby?"He asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Because _your_ wife wanted to, if I remember correctly she said it was because she wanted our baby to be from the place she trusted the most in terms of her clothes, 'if they make good clothes they make good babies' I remember her saying."

"Oh yeah." I laughed, typical Alice, she just wanted everything to come with a French tag.

"We should probably get back in there." I suggested after a few more minutes passed. Jasper opened the door for me; I headed back next to Edward who was fiddling with his hair.

"So what are you naming her?" the social worker asked. We all looked around the room, no one seemed to have an answer, we needed a name for her, or else couldn't adopt. I saw Alice staring at her purse, it had a big lock hanging around it. Suddenly she lifted her head a smile spreading across her face.

"I know!" she squeaked. We all turned to her stunned.

"Well what is it?" Rose asked almost bursting, I was almost relieved that it wasn't Rose with the name idea, or else I was sure we would have been bringing home a little Rose Jr. tonight.

"Chloe!" everyone was silent for a second before Emmett burst.

"I love it!" Carlisle nodded. It was final as the social worker wrote down the name.

I couldn't believe it Alice had just named our new addition to the Cullen family after her purse!

**Okay so tell me what you think, should I continue? I already have the whole story planned out and I'm working on the next chapter, but I would really like some feedback before adding it. So don't be shy and Review!**

**Thanks,**

**Bohe**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know I haven't updated in a while but my life has been pretty crazy anyway this is the next chapter hope you enjoy!**

"so…" esme attempted at breaking the slightly awkward silence.

"he just turned two." Tanya announced proudly.

"two really? The agency found you a two year old?" Carlisle asked looking a little surprised.

Edward and I exchanged looks of annoyance. Why was Tanya like this? She always had to have the leg up on someone. Now she had gone and adopted a two year old boy just because we had decided to adopt. There was no way Tanya could be let out on something this big, she wanted the attention too. We had gotten the call two days ago. Tanya had phoned us saying that the whole Denali clan was coming to France for a little visit and to introduce their newest member to us. We had been shocked but what else could we do. Esme being the ever so gracious host had whole heartedly agreed to having them stay with us for a week.

"Yes. It's really hard for them to find families willing to take on children over the age of one. Most families want newborns. But when we saw little Andrew, we simply couldn't leave without him!" she recounted with flourish.

The thing that made me sick was that she was so fake! We all knew including her that she didn't truly want Andrew, she just wanted the attention that came along with him. I felt bad for the little guy.

"You know I heard that Demos Clan in Greece just recently adopted as well!" she continued.

"Oh." Esme commented politely though I saw the uncomfortableness in her eyes. She wasn't one to talk about babies being brought into unloving families so easily.

"Yes I believe it's just fabulous that we can do such things for children in need." Tanya went on. She was talking about adopting children as if it was the latest Hollywood craze, like she was just another starlet trying to get her name out there by doing something charitable.

"Yeah it's really great." Irena mumbled from her corner. I smiled sympathetically at her. She saw through her sisters bullshit and wasn't afraid to say something about it to her face. I'm sure the idea of a two year old human running around the house wasn't really a good one for Irena.

"We could so set them up on a playdate!" Kate squealed.

"Yes that does sound like a good idea." Tanya agreed.

"Tanya?" Carlisle started somberly cutting that bubbily atmosphere.

"Carlisle?" Tanya returned in the same tone.

"I hate to put a damper on all this cheerful talk, but have you thought about the voulturi at all?" he hedged. I clutched Edwards hand at the mention of their name, I was still pretty touchy about them.

"What do you mean Carlisle? Why would I have talked to them?" she asked shifting Andrew's weight on her lap.

"Well I'm just thinking that they might start to get a little agitated if so many vampires start adopting human children." There was a pause. I could feel jasper let loose a wave of calm.

"Oh." She began lamely, "I never thought of that. You don't think they would try anything would they? I mean it doesn't say anywhere that we can't adopt human babies."

"True but the Volturi don't always play fair. I just think it would be best if we kept a low profile." Carlisle suggested, but with the firmness of his voice it sounded a lot more like an order. She nodded and once again the room was filled with an uneasy silence.

"Anyone up for a hunt?" Emmett asked interrupting the silence with his booming voice. The room instantly lightened up. There were several choruses of yes.

"Bella, Edward, do you think you could stay behind and look after the babies? I only ask because I know you two hunted a few days ago." Carlisle whispered to us as the other started getting ready, Alice was already pulling Jasper into her room so that she could decided what hunting outfit would look best on him. Poor Jazz.

"Sure Carlisle." Edward answered for us. Carlisle nodded in approval and then set off to change out of his good pants, Esme wouldn't be happy if he ruined another good pair.

After everyone had gotten all their belongings together and had decided which national park would be the best hunting ground, they left leaving the house all to us.

"So…?" Edward began, walking towards me in an aggressive way that made me melt inside. "What shall will we do with this whole entire house to ourselves?" he asked grabbing my hips and pulling them to him. I giggled like a school girl.

"I don't know, what are you thinking of?" I asked coyly, he lowered his head so his lips were level with mine. I closed the distance between them and relished in the feeling of his kiss. He traced the outline of my lip with his tongue asking for entrance which I gladly gave him. I teased him with mine, and felt the rim of his teeth. His hand had just slipped up my top and was toying with the edge of my bra when a piercing scream filled the air. We both froze before quickly disentangling ourselves from one another.

"What was that?" he asked slightly panicked. I on the other hand knew exactly what was going on. I turned on my heals and rushed into Chloe's bedroom. There in her crib Chloe was bawling her eyes out as a stunned Andrew stood over her with her blanky in his hand.

"It wasn't me!" he cried looking as if he was about to burst into tears at any moment himself.

"Oh Andrew it's ok." I picked him up and slowly took the blanky out of his hands. "it's not your fault honey, she just doesn't like it when people touch her blanky." I explained to him. That seemed to calm him down a little bit, however Chloe was still shrieking in the background.

"Edward can you give this back to her?" I tossed the blanky to him, he caught it with one hand and went to take Chloe out from her crib. He bounced her up and down and she clutched the blanky for dear life. It was funny seeing Edward with a little crying baby in his arms, this was one situation that he didn't know how to handle, Chloe was kicking the crap out of him.

Suddenly out of know where Andrew started crying again. Now both Edward and I were holding unhappy babies and struggling to control the situation.

"What are we supposed to do? What's wrong with them?" he asked wide eyed. I almost laughed at how ridiculous this all was, we had finally gotten a moment alone and the babies had taken over!

"Nothing's wrong with them Edward, it's just what they do. They eat, sleep, poop and cry." I explained. He looked even more horrified then before. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just realized that we're going to have to change their dippers!" at this I burst into uncontrollable laughter. "It's not funny!" once I regained my composure I noticed that Chloe had a very concentrated look on her face.

"Oh good she stopped crying." Edward sounded so relieved, I felt bad for him.

"Edward she's not done crying, she's just taking a break so she can attend to some busyness." I told him. He looked at me perplexed until realization dawned on him.

"Oh God-" I nodded.

"Yup, she needs a dipper change." I informed him.

**Well here is the second chapter again sorry for the delay! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap: 3

8 years later.

Chloe's point of view:

"What are you guys up to?" I asked as I walked into the gamming room. Every summer for two months my family and Andrews family rented a house on a lake. Andrew always brought along some of his friends, I didn't have that many so I never did.

"What does it look like doofus?" Andrew answered me back. Well at least he answered this time instead of ignoring me completely! I looked to see what they were in fact doing. Looked like video games to me.

"Can I play?" I asked taking a seat next to one of his friends. I think his name was Cameron. Cameron seemed to convulse away from me as if I was infested with cooties, I was used to this.

"Can I play?" Andrew imitated me in a shrill annoying voice. Cameron and jack laughed as if it was the funnies thing they'd ever heard. I knew jack from since I was five, he had come to the lake every year since. Jack liked to make fun of me a lot for some reason.

"I don't sound like that."

"You sound dumb is what you sound like." Andrew corrected. Again a wave of laughter filled the air. I felt my eyes start to water, I held the tears back because I knew if I they caught me crying now they'd never let me live it down and I would be known as cry baby till the end of the summer.

"I'm going to go swim." I informed them standing up quickly.

"We don't care." I ran out of the room and into mine. I buried my face into my pillow and let out the tears I had been harboring since this morning. Finally after what seemed like hours they slowed down to small sniffles. That's when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I squeaked. The door creaked open. Rosalie peaked her head in.

"Hey Kid." She said.

"hey." I answered back. Rose was the person I looked up to, one day I wanted to be just like her. No one ever told her what to do or that she was stupid or ugly or weird, everyone respected her.

"Can I come in?" she asked opening the door a little more. I nodded quickly glad to have her want to be with me. She always seemed so busy. She closed the door behind her and then took a seat on my bed next to me.

"Are you crying?" she asked sounding sad as well.

"No I was just yawning." I lied quickly. She smiled but I could tell she knew I wasn't telling the truth.

"Was it Andrew and his friends again?" she already knew the answer. I nodded and looked down at my hands, I felt as though I had let her down, I shouldn't have let him get to me.

"Chlo, you really shouldn't let him ruin your summer. He's just a stupid boy, all boy's are dumb at that age. But you'll see one day all the boys will start being nice to you and then it's your turn to pay them back by not always being nice to them." She reached over and put an arm around me. Some people minded the cold of their skin but I reviled in it.

It had never scared me when I found out that my family was different from others, I knew that they would never hurt me, I had just accepted it as part of life. Sometimes I even forgot that not everyone could run at super human speed and read people's minds and predict the future.

"Now I know that you might not be in the mood right now but I promise that once you get into it you'll feel better, so how do you feel about going away for the weekend with just me Alice and Bella to go shopping!" Rose was almost bursting at the seams with the prospect of a little get away.

"But what about Tanya and Irena and Kate?" I asked, "Won't they feel left out?" Rose instantly deflated and I regretted imeadeatly ever opening my big mouth. What had I done? I had just given up and opportunity of having my favorite people all to myself! I hated myself right now.

Rose just stared at me for a few minutes as if deciding what to do before letting out a huge puff of useless air from her lungs.

"What the hell!" she cried frightening me. I jumper and turned to see her smiling her tooth paste add smile. "Let's just go anyway, I don't care if I hurt their feelings." I felt a smile creep back onto my face. Suddenly my door flung open.

"Did someone say shopping trip?" Alice asked. She looked frazzled and overjoyed. I started laughing and nodding. "Great, I'll go start the car!" and with that she was gone.

"We should go break the news to Bella." Rose said turning back to me. I agreed and we went hand in hand in search for Bella. We found her out on the porch with Edward. I jumped on his back and pretended to bight into his neck.

"AHHHH you got me!" he yelled terror washing through his voice. I laughed at how dramatic he was being before he flipped me over his shoulder so that I was sitting in his lap where he proceeded to tickle me.

"Stop! Stop!" I begged he finally slowed up on me and I regained my breath.

"So did you come here to deliver a message?" he asked, of course he knew what was going on since he could read my mind.

"Yes in fact we did." Rose said turning to face Bella.

"And…?" Bella asked. Bella had the most beautiful hair I had ever seen, I wanted mine to be just like hers when I was older. Everyone thought that Bella was my mom when we went out because I looked so much like her. I had the same dark brown hair the same dark brown eyes and I was almost as pale as the rest of vampire family.

"You're coming with us on a weekend shopping trip!" Rose announced.

"NO." was her only response. Rose then looked from me to her and back again, then they proceeded to have one of their vampire fast conversations. I hated it when they did that because normally it meant they were talking about me.

"Fine then I'll go." Bella said she even had somewhat of a smile placed on her face, though I wasn't sure how real it was.

Less than an hour later I was in the back seat of Bella's coop as we sped off towards the city. I had gotten used to how fast they drove I wasn't scared in fact when I was in my one friend lilies car once I had been scared when we were moving so slow I thought all the other cars would ram into us and kill us for sure.

"So Chloe what stores do you want to go to when we get to the big city? We can go anywhere you want!" Alice asked me from her seat next to me. Alice had trained me well in the world of fashion and every winter I got to walk the cat walk at fashion week in New York for all her designer friend's kid lines.

I rattled off a few names of stores that I liked and saw Alice look as if she could almost cry with joy at the fact that I had done so well. I was proud that I had not disappointed her.

Rose decided that we had to stay at the most expensive hotel in all of Seattle, no one protested.

"The presidential sweat please." Rose said barely paying attention the man behind the counter. I saw him look at us skeptically, we all looked pretty young, he didn't know how we could afford this.

"Are you sure?" he asked tentatively. Rose snapped her attention onto him and gave him a deadly glare. He cowered back a little though he wasn't sure why.

"Yes I'm sure!" Rose slapped down her platinum credit card and exposed her teeth a little. The man relaxed once he saw the card and quickly swiped it before handing over the keys.

"Thanks." Bella said as Rose stomped off towards the elevators after having grabbed the key out of his hand. The guy nodded and Alice pulled me away.

"Where are all the suitcases?" I asked, I had completely forgotten to pack mine.

"Oh we didn't bring any, I thought we said we were going shopping?" Alice answered.

"But-"

"Don't fight her." Bella advised me though I knew too well.

Hours later when we came back to the hotel with about a hundred more bags, I fell onto the couch.

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep but when I woke I heard voices.

"Yeah I don't know what's gotten into him, but this needs to stop." It sounded like Alice. I didn't want let them know I was awake because I knew they'd probably stop talking about it.

"Yeah Chloe was crying when I came into her room today, she been crying almost every night, I hear her when she thinks we can't." Rose added.

I felt my stomach tighten, I hadn't fooled anyone, I don't know why I thought I could. I almost felt like crying all over again.

"I had no idea it was that bad." Bella whispered. "What should we do?"

"I don't know I always thought they would end up together, you know how when they were little they were so close." Alice said. I couldn't even remember a time when Andrew had been nice to me, I must have been really little.

"Well maybe this little weekend will help her out a bit." Rose suggested.

"Yeah maybe." Alice agreed.

The next few days were great, I got a whole new collection of clothes for the new school year though I was sure that I would be getting more if Alice had anything to say about it. I also got my hair cut and nails painted during the spa day that Bella had prepared for us. I felt like a new and better person on my way back to that house.

Now that I had spent a few days away from Andrew I realized that I shouldn't let him get to me, he was like Rose had explained a dumb boy. No longer would I let Andrew Denali under my skin, same went for his friends.

"Ready to see everyone?" Rose asked skeptically, I knew that she was thinking of one particular person. But I was ready.

"Yup!" I answered cheerfully. We pulled into the driveway fifteen minutes later, everyone was there to greet us, well almost everyone.

"Hey Chlo Chlo!" Emmett yelled as he caught me in his arms, he swung me around till I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Nice hair cut." He complimented. I blushed, another reason they thought I was a mini Bella. "Man I love that Blush!" Emmett yelled pinching my cheeks. Bella rolled her eyes and ran over to Edward. I got several more compliments on my hair before I made my way inside.

There, sitting on the couch watching a movie and laughing were Andrew, Cameron and Jack. Andrew stopped laughing when I walked in and stared at me with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Dumbo!" he called out to me. I stopped and turned to face him with a smile, he seemed a little confused at my smile but went on. "Your new hair cut looks stupid." I winced but kept my smile in place.

"Shove it." I told him and walked away as his friends burst into laughter and for once it wasn't at me.

**SO I know this is going kind of slow but I have to set everything up for when everyone is all grown up so bare with me please, if you have any comments I'd be happy to hear them just review!!! Thanks.**


End file.
